comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blonde Phantom
Louise Grant Mason is She-Hulk's legal secretary. Strange, she has the same name of the elderly woman that was She-Hulk's legal secretary before Heroes Crisis, but this woman is much younger. Then again, she does wear those same ugly black plastic frame glasses that belong in the 50s. Very strange indeed. Blonde Phantom is a heroine after WWII that was rumored to solve a number of crimes and even worked for the U.S. Government! Still, it's just old stories and rumored co-ops. Still, it's strange that someone fitting her description perfectly is here now. There is even a second one called Phantom Blonde! Just how many are there?! Background * Louis Grant was born in Hoboken, New Jersey in the early 1900s. She never quite fit in, having more fun with sports than playing tea with the Queen. * At 18 years old she joined the army during WWII. While she was to operate at support only, she ended up seeing an opportunity to help out occupied France. She snuck behind enemy lines and returned with the information when the previous operative failed. It was then that her potential was seen. * Louis took the codename Blonde Phantom, and during her first official mission investigating the rumored HYDRA that was forming. There was a machine that was powered by electricity and was strangely huge! When she got some information and was in the process of blowing it up, that is when she was discovered! * During the battle, the device was activated and Blonde Phantom's explosions were set off. That is when it seemed something, or rather someone came through. He wore a red shirt with a yellow lightning across it and a pair of blue pants, along with a metal hat with little white wings. He claimed he was named Flash. * With Flash's help, Blonde Phantom was able to not only escape with the data, but they managed to destroy communications and strand the Nazi forces there for a while. While wearing Flash's metal cap, Blonde Phantom had never had so much fun! Her secret identity and domino mask gave her an edge, to forgo the small town behaviors she was brought up with, and she flirted with the Flash. * And the Flash grinned, and asked Blonde Phantom to stop by Keystone sometime next time she was back in the U.S. to return his hat. But little did they know what exactly has happened. And when Flash once again went all out, he left the dimension he was summoned too, and returned to his own world. * After the war, Blonde Phantom could not find any Keystone in the U.S. that had a Flash. So she kept the hat as a memory piece. * The army refused after the war to employ a female agent, so she was dismissed much to her frustrating. Still, Louise knew how the world was, so got a job as a secretary to O.S.S. agent Mark Mason who ran a private detective agency. She quickly became enamored with him. * That is when she decided to pull Blonde Phantom out of the closet, but army fatigues and a black domino mask just wasn't sexy enough to get his attention! So she added a floor-length red evening gown and high heels with the black domino mask. She then used her training and knowledge to fight crime and help Mark out. * Over time and many super spy missions along with crime fighting missions later, Mark found out who she really was (she had to confess to the hard-headed man!), and he realized the woman he loved was under his nose the entire time! They married later that year in 1949. * In the late 1950s, Blonde Phantom was actually employed for a few odd information spy missions even without her husband who stayed home with the two children they had together (Earl Paynter Mason and Wanda Louise Mason). * During one particular mission in 1959, she met Nick Fury. She worked with his Avengers which also included Dum-Dum Dugan, Sabretooth, Dominic Fortune, Namora, Kraven, Ulysses Bloodstone, and Silver Stable. * On Mark's death bed in 1986, the two realized that they were comic characters and broke the fourth wall! However, it was too late for Mark, and they were separated forever. On the other hand, Louise essentially stopped aging. * Louise was later hired as Jennifer Walters' (She-Hulk's) legal secretary. She helped She-Hulk out on solving some of her cases. * Later, Mole Man kidnapped her and exposed her to a mystic liquid. It rejuvenated Louise and switched hers and She-Hulk's stature and powers! However, after it was fixed, Louise realized she didn't need the liquid to remain her inner self! Still, she kept her older appearance as she did not have a reason to change. * When She-Hulk left NYC to follow a man she thought was her dreams, Louise retired for a little while. However, when She-Hulk returned back home, Louise quickly agreed to start working with her again! * During Heroes Crisis however, Louise realized she needed every edge she could to protect those she cared about, and decided to break the fourth wall and regain her youth once more! She worked along with her daughter Wanda, who was Blonde Phantom II to fight supervillains and then later the horrible alien-like things that invaded. * Since then, Louise has kept her younger appearing appearance, much to her daughter's embarrassment. Still, with the worlds now merged, Louise keeps hearing about a new, young Flash. * When cleaning out old memory boxers, she comes across the old metal cap she got from the Flash she knew. As a result, she decides to go to Central City and the Flash museum to see if she can at least keep her promise to return the hat. Little will she realize that Jay Garrick revoked his secret identity long ago, and he is still quite alive, healthy, and married. Personality Louise is good-natured and sweet. She can be funny, flirtatious, and even downright naughty with her lingerie fetish. She can shoot her guns straight and take out those bad guys without remorse! However, Louise is also a mother, and was a loving wife. She is passionate and true, while also a patriot for her country. With the understanding of the fourth wall she may not always seem to take things as serious as she should, but she is a pillar of strength in difficult times, having grieved her own husband, and watched many of her friends pass on. Logs *2013-12-14 - Her Own Series - Louise is out X-Mas shopping and stops in to find Sawyer newly alive! And of course, Clint finds out about the craziness of the Fourth Wall. *2013-12-26 - Reunions and Heartache - An old reunion long overdo finally happens, but neither are who they were before. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Cookies and Milk - Two blondes and a retired hero. *2014-03-08 - Meeting the Family - Ted's gym gets overwhelmed by women and sends even Polly running with the mushiness! Gallery 200px|center Blonde Phantom Through the Ages Blonde_Phantom1.jpg Blonde_Phantom2.png Blonde_Phantom_by_Dan_Veesenmeyer.jpg Blonde_Phantom7.jpg Blonde_Phantom_and_Nick_Fury1.png Blonde_Phantom_and_Nick_Fury2.png Blonde_Phantom_and_Nick_Fury3.png Avengers_1959_1.png Avengers_1959_3.png Blonde_Phantom6.jpg Blonde_Phantom3.jpg Blonde_Phantom4.jpg Blonde_Phantom5.jpg Causal Louise Blonde_Phantom_Casual.png Avengers_1959_2.png KristinBell13.jpg KristinBell14.jpg KristinBell18.jpg KristinBell21.jpg KristinBell16.jpg Partying Louise KristinBell1.jpg KristinBell11.jpg KristinBell2.jpg KristinBell4.jpg KristinBell17.jpg Louise's Lingerie Obsession BP_Naughty_Time1.png BP_Naughty_Time2.png KristinBell5.jpg KristinBell6.jpg KristinBell7.jpg KristinBell8.jpg KristinBell9.jpg KristinBell12.jpg KristinBell10.jpg KristinBell15.jpg Louise's Pooltime KristinBell20.jpg KristinBell22.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available